


Fools in Love

by eloquenceandpoetry



Series: The Laurences: Happily Ever After [1]
Category: Little Women (2019), Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: F/M, is laurie jealous?, yeah probs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquenceandpoetry/pseuds/eloquenceandpoetry
Summary: Laurie has a surprise for Amy and the rest of the March family. A night of elegance and chaos ensures, of course.
Relationships: Theodore Laurence/Amy March
Series: The Laurences: Happily Ever After [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011474
Comments: 15
Kudos: 139





	Fools in Love

**Author's Note:**

> back back back again. just another tall tale of a couple of cute cuties. let me know what you guys think! i've been loving the reaction to the rest of my stories and i can't thank you all enough for the love and support! -xo

“Hello, March family!” Laurie greeted in a sing-song voice as he walked through the familiar front door of Orchard House. He was met with warm smiles and colorful welcomes from those he now called family. Remembering his manners, he made a beeline for Marmee, who looked to be diligently setting the dinner table for supper, so he could embrace her properly. Simply unable to resist, he ruffled Jo’s unruly hair as he shuffled his way past the sofa, where she sat scribbling furiously into a journal.

“Consider yourself lucky, Teddy. Were I not hopelessly navigating my way through this spontaneous literary frenzy I’ve found myself in, you’d be _so_ dead right now.”

Laurie scoffed loudly, “That’s if you could catch me.” He told her a matter-of-factly, turning his nose up in mock arrogance. “Unfortunately, dear Jo, your old age has deviously snuck up on you while you weren’t looking, rendering you wholly unable to keep up with the likes of me.”

Jo’s jaw dropped in unison with the journal in her hand. “I’ll make you eat those words!” She made to jump off the sofa and lunge toward him, but he had already made a mad dash for the dining room, cackling heartily the entire way.

Marmee, who had paused in her task to watch the comical scene unfold, enveloped Laurie in an affectionate hug when he finally slowed down to a stop in front of her. “I do hope you intend to sleep with one eye open for a considerable time after that jibe, son. You know as well as I that Jo has a mean streak to her.”

Laurie chuckled as he pulled away from the woman. She had painlessly become everything he could ever dream of in a maternal figure and he had nothing but fondness for her. “I’d expect nothing less. Although, I’m not quite sure Amy would be very fond of becoming a widow so soon after we’ve wed. It’s not very becoming.” Marmee giggled softly as he shoved his hands in his pockets while his eyes scanned the unusually empty room. “Speaking of the soon-to-be former Mrs. Laurence, where has my wife run off to?”

Marmee wiped her hands on a dishrag before pointing towards the back door. “She’s in the garden with Meg and the twins. I do believe today’s art lesson is capturing just the right light.”

“I’m sure that’s going swimmingly. And while I’m reluctant to admit it, I fear that being absent from her for so long is starting take its toll on me. If you’d excuse me, Marmee,” He bowed faintly before heading toward the back door. He had a surprise for his wife. But first, to find his blond-haired beauty.

It was as if he’d stumbled into one of _Sandro Botticelli_ ’s ethereal canvases as he stepped out onto the sprawling courtyard that encircled Orchard House. If he had the same knack for art that his wife did, his fingers would be itching to capture the moment before him. But alas, the extent of his artistic abilities stopped at the blending of music notes, so he mentally saved the memory to his rolodex of perfect moments.

Graceful and demure as ever, Meg sat prettily on one of the florally designed patio chairs on the well-kept lawn, intricately crocheting a frock of some sorts. Most likely a pair of socks for John or a scarf for one of the twins. A few feet away from her, the lively twins, Demi and Daisy, made good use of the paint set Amy had purchased for them just days before. Demi sported a bright blue splotch of color on his right cheek while Daisy hadn’t seemed to realize yet that she was donning a red dot just at the tip of her endearing nose. Their fingers were covered in a plethora of colors and perched next to them was Amy, his dear Amy, with nothing but smiles for the youngest members of the March clan.

With the sun shining and the spring flowers in bloom, his wife exuded nothing but the essence of beauty and elegance. Even as she tipped her head back, laughter bubbling from her lips so naturally and uninhibited, she radiated grace and sophistication. Simply put, Laurie was in awe of her – in awe of every part of her. Seeing her with the twins made his heart ache with the need to see her as the mother of his children as soon as humanly possible. There was no doubt in his mind that she’d be a wonderful mother – completely committed and utterly smitten. He made a mental note to remind Amy, _yet again_ , that their child would be the epitome of perfection and enchantment. He also intended to point out that the universe was practically _begging_ , just as he was, for them to bring a miracle (their child, of course) into this world.

But that was a conversation for later.

For now, he stood taut, straightened out the waistcoat he wore, then let out a loud growl and yelled, “I think there are two little munchkins out here who owe me their noses!” He caught the attention of all those who were within a 2-mile radius but the look of pure shock on the children’s faces only spurred him on further. Never the one to be deterred by the fear of making a scene, Laurie burst into a daunting run, his face contorted to that of a formidable beast, as he set his sights on the two brown-haired children. Demi and Daisy let out horrified, yet joyful, screams as they dropped their panting tools, scrambled to their stubby legs, and ran from their fun-loving uncle. 

Amy snickered softly to herself as she watched her husband chase her niece and nephew around the garden. It was quite the scene. Laurie, all hair and limbs, dashing around from every which direction to scoop up at least one of the children, entertained her greatly. Amongst the chaos, she and Meg locked eyes and her sister gave her _that_ look. Amy rolled her eyes in response. She knew exactly what _that_ look meant and she knew it well.

A child would fulfill every wish Amy had ever had for herself; the same for Laurie. She and her husband had been married for just under a year now and as of yet, they hadn’t been blessed with a bundle of joy to call their own. Definitely not for lack of trying, however. They’ve had a particularly _adventurous_ experience trying for a child and both were enjoying it quite a bit. The thought of their last rendezvous sent a chill down her spine, but she maintained her composed exterior. Amy hoped a child would come soon, nevertheless – seeing Laurie with her niece and nephew only confirmed that he would be a tremendous father.

Not that she had any doubts.

When the relentless running and cackling finally seemed to tire the children (and Laurie), he trudged over to where his wife sat on a quilt, gathering the different art utensils that were strewn about, and collapsed next to her. “Earlier I mocked Jo about her growing age getting the better of her, but I fear it is I who is feeling the repercussions of this so-called aging problem we’ve come to know.”

Amy giggled into her palm, “You’re lucky she didn’t take your head for that quip, sir.”

“Oh, I’m sure she’s planning my impending beheading as we speak,” Laurie said, all seriousness in his voice, glancing daringly toward the back door. “A surprise attack is coming, I’m sure of it.”

“Hm,” His wife sighed like a fair maiden who had just been afflicted deeply by something displeasing. She was quite the actress; able to convey so many emotions with so little effort. She lifted her hand gracefully to run it through his raven locks, most likely for the added drama. “I do so admire your head. It’ll be a shame to see it rolling about…”

Laurie caught her hand in his own and bit her palm playfully, “My wife, you wouldn’t even try to fight for my honor?!” He asked incredulously, clutching her hand to his chest.

“Would you have my head rolling beside yours as well?”

Laughing loudly, he shook his head. “Surely my headless eternity will be much more pleasant if I am to share it with your equally headless being.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“And yet you love me so.”

Amy leaned over to press a soft kiss to his lips. “That I do.” She swiped her thumb over his lips before she returned to her spot on the quilt. “A pair of fools, the two of us.”

“Well,” Laurie stood from the quilt and dusted his pants before making a show of getting on one knee while extending his arm to her, “Will you do this fool the honor of accompanying me to the Governor’s ball tonight?”

Amy, who had watched the entire production her husband had put on in front of her, took one look at his beaming smile and nodded happily. “Of course. I can think of nothing better to do than grant you that honor.” She carefully hid the bubbling excitement that was raging inside her. For a lady always remained composed and succinct in the company of others.

“Fantastic!” He shouted, pulling her into his arms and spinning her around. Amy’s laughter filled the cool and crisp air as Jo and Marmee strolled through the back door. He set his wife down gently but kept his arm wrapped firmly around her waist, sure to keep her close to him.

“Marches!” Laurie called, catching the attention of all that could hear him. “We’re going to a ball! Jo, dust off your best frock. Meg send word to John. We’ve all been invited to the Governor’s mansion tonight and carriages will be leaving promptly at sundown!”

Jo groaned as Meg jumped excitedly to her feet.

“Oh goodness, what will I wear?” The eldest March asked, to no one in particular.

Jo crossed her arms over her chest as her face scrunched up in disgust. “Teddy, must we make such a big deal of this? I’m certain it’s just going to be yet another dull event with bland food and even blander company.”

“Oh, don’t be like that, Jo. You might even enjoy yourself if you give it a chance. Perhaps Mr. Bhaer could join us.” Meg told her, coming up to wrap an arm around her shoulders. “Besides, Laurie was kind enough to get us invited. It would be very unladylike to refuse such an invitation.”

“Unladylike is not uncommon for me. In fact, it's one of my favorite qualities.” Jo locked eyes with her youngest sister, who had raised her eyebrow knowingly at her. Sighing heavily, Jo threw her arms up in defeat. “Alright. To the ball we go, I suppose.”

Meg and Amy cheered as Laurie nodded in delight.

Gasping suddenly, Meg looked to Marmee and the others with panic in her eyes. “The children…it’s far too late to summon a sitter.” She frowned slightly, her children clutching at her dress skirts. Her children were her world and they would always come first. But a night out sounded absolutely lovely for both her and her husband. 

Marmee quickly shooed the thought away with her hand. “Don’t you fret. Father and I will take care of the children.”

“Marmee, are you certain?” Meg asked, nothing but hope and sincerity in her eyes.

“Of course, my darling. You know we love to have the children over. Besides, a night out will be great for all of you!"

“Thank you so much, Marmee!” Meg raced to her, wrapped her arms around her mother’s waist and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “We should get ready then, yes?” She asked, her eyes finding the others.

“Yes,” Laurie answered, squeezing his wife’s waist as he smiled down at her. “Remember, top hats and silks. I expect to see everyone’s best silks!”

With laughter and final goodbyes, the Marches dispersed, each to their respective homes to prepare for the night to come.

* * *

The Governor’s mansion was very grand and luxurious as they pulled into the lengthy driveway. Amy’s jaw dropped as she took the hand Laurie held out to help her out of the carriage. The decorations that draped the walls and bannisters framed the picturesque home beautifully. Despite the grandeur of the house and accompaniment, Laurie only had eyes for his wife.

The deep indigo gown she wore had golden lace trimming and detailing that pleasantly reminded him of the dress she wore at the New Year’s Eve party back in Paris. While the memory wasn’t completely joyous, the image of her in that dress certainly was. She was stunning then and was even more stunning now, standing next to him as his wife and life companion. Her hair was perfectly coiffed, just how she liked it, and the necklace she wore around her neck was a stunning piece he had gifted her last Christmas. It suited her very well.

Her dainty palm slipped around his arm as he led her up the staircase to the entrance. Meg, looking as beautiful as she did in her youth, and her kind husband John trailed right behind them as Jo brought up the rear talking the ear off Mr. Bhaer, who was a well-welcomed guest to the night’s festivities.

“You look very handsome tonight, Mr. Laurence.” Amy told him, her eyes trailing up and down his frame suggestively.

A blush bloomed over Laurie’s cheeks, something only his wife was capable of rendering from him and squeezed her hand tenderly. “I thought it only proper to dress the part, knowing I’d be escorting you here tonight, Mrs. Laurence. It’d be quite the odd image if you, an effortless and timeless beauty, arrived on the arm of some untidy and ghastly scoundrel, would it not?”

“It certainly would,” She nodded, amusement in her tone. “Thank you for considering my reputation when you were readying yourself for me tonight, my lord.”

He leaned down to press a kiss to her cheek. “I am here to serve you and nothing else, my love. Please let me know if there’s anything else I can do to make your night better.”

She smiled as they reached the final step before the entrance of the home. “I don’t think it could get any better, but I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.”

They reached the entrance where the Governor and his entourage were waiting to greet them. He welcomed them all to his home, making sure to greet each lady with a charming smile and a kiss to their hands. Amy curtsied politely, Meg followed suit and Jo looked as if she was trying to repress a gag.

By the time they entered the vast ballroom, the affair was in full gear. Everywhere you looked were prominent members of Concord’s social society including nobles, ladies, aristocrats and literaries; all of whom were mingling and dancing all throughout the home.

The group quickly split off, John immediately leading a red-faced Meg to the dance floor while Jo and Friedrich found themselves immersed in a seemingly intriguing discussion with a few notable academics.

Laurie leaned down to whisper something to his wife when a familiar face sidled up next to them. “Amy, darling!” The woman greeted warmly, pulling his wife into a hug and pressing a kiss to each of her cheeks. “You look stunning.”

“Evette!” Amy embraced her childhood friend just as eagerly before pulling away. “You look lovely as well. How are you?”

“Me? Oh, I’m just dandy.” Evette nodded courteously toward Laurie, who returned the greeting in kind. “There are some guests I want you to meet, however. Laurie, you don’t mind me stealing your wife away for a few moments, do you?”

Laurie rubbed the small of his wife’s back lovingly as he shook his head. “Of course not.” He placed a quick peck to her temple before letting her go. “Make sure to save a spot on your dance card for me, dear. I’d be absolutely crushed if I didn’t get to spin you around this dance floor at least once tonight.”

Amy rolled her eyes at him before allowing herself to be pulled through the crowd by her friend. Laurie had said that last comment mostly as a jape, but it still held some truth. He saw the way the other gentlemen looked at his wife. He was sure her dance card would be full by the time she made her first cycle around the room. His wife was a gorgeous and enthralling being, and he most definitely wasn’t the only one to notice it. He saw the way eyes trailed after her as they entered rooms together. He saw the way lingering smiles and greetings followed behind her as she swept through like an angel sent directly from Heaven.

He saw it all.

While he was very secure in his standing where his wife was concerned, it didn’t stop the slightest cramp he got in his chest every time a gentleman looked at her for a bit longer than necessary. There was nothing but everlasting devotion between he and his wife but seeing her flit about the room, smiling that special smile of hers at all those who passed her by, made him feel nothing but pride at being the one whom she called husband. Many suitors had come asking for her hand over the many years he’d known her, but none were ever so lucky, fortunately for Laurie.

He didn’t know how much time had passed but he was beginning to grow weary of the company he currently kept. Laurie was on his second glass of champagne and feigning interest in a tale the Governor was regaling to the group of men that gathered around him when he caught a glimpse of a familiar crop of golden locks out of the corner of his eye. Not bothering to pretend to be interested anymore, he stared blatantly at his wife who was currently being whisked around by a man he didn’t recognize.

His eyebrows furrowed deeply as his gaze followed her intently. Pausing, he took a brief moment to excuse himself before slinking his way over to Jo, who was leaning against a column, chomping away on one of the night’s hors d'oeuvres.

“Who is that man?”

“Gosh, Teddy! You gave me a fright!” Jo cried, startled by his sudden presence. “Which man?”

“There,” Laurie pointed, disdain written all over his face, “The one dancing with Amy.”

Jo squinted in the direction of her sister and pursed her lips, “No idea. Never see him before in my life.”

“Hm,” Laurie hummed, his irritation only growing stronger. The dance floor was full to capacity, patrons spinning and flouncing about, making it hard to keep a watchful eye on the man currently engrossed in his wife’s presence, but Laurie managed.

Jo watched, highly amused, as her friend grew rigid beside her. It was rather entertaining watching her best boy get all turned about over his wife dancing with another fellow. From the looks of it, the pair were nothing but cordial. From the look on Laurie’s face, however, any innocent bystander might think otherwise.

The music came to a gradual end and Laurie took it as his cue. Adjusting his bowtie, he plastered his signature smirk upon his face and left Jo with a single nod. “Please do excuse me, my friend. I fear I have some intruding to do.”

Pushing his way through the crowd, he swiftly made his way to where his wife and the unknown man were readying themselves for the next dance. Laurie cleared his throat, rather loudly really, and set himself right between the two, a facetious smile plastered on his face. “I don’t think we’ve had the pleasure of meeting. I’m Laurie, Mrs. Laurence’s husband. And you are?”

From behind him, Amy pursed her lips to keep the laugh simmering in her throat from escaping. Her husband, ever the subtle creature, was making the kind gentleman flush with embarrassment. Some might think it cruel, but she found it humorously engaging.

Unbothered by his wife’s firm hand clutching the back of his suit in silent warning, Laurie looked to the man expectantly. The perplexed nobleman quickly righted himself and extended his hand to Laurie. “Joseph Anderson.”

Laurie stared down at the hand extended to him for a moment before shaking it firmly. His grip might have been more stiff than necessary but neither man made a note of it. Instead, they took a moment to size each other up. “I don’t think I’ve seen you around Concord before. Are you new in town, sir?” Amy came to stand at his side now and he smiled down at her. One of those tight-lipped smiles that signified that he was feeling rather mischievous at the moment.

“Why, yes.” Mr. Anderson answered, flicking his eyes momentarily to Amy before Laurie moved so he, and only he, was in his view once more. “I’ve only just arrived near a week ago.”

“How—” Amy elbowed her husband in the side, causing him to have to conceal a choking cough, “divine.” Laurie finished, his voice hoarse. He chanced a glance down at his wife which was a big mistake. She was sporting a rather unamused glare and it made him gulp audibly. “I hope you don’t mind me cutting in, but I have yet to escort my wife around this elegant dance floor tonight and I’ve been eager to do so since we arrived.”

Joseph Anderson nodded in understanding. “Of course, of course. Thank you for allowing me the honor of having a dance with your darling wife.” He told Laurie before turning to address Amy now, “You’re quite the exquisite masterpiece, Mrs. Laurence.” He reached forward to pick up her palm then pressed a light kiss to her knuckles. “Dancing with you was the highlight of my evening.” With that, he gave a final bow and promptly turned on his heel and disappeared into the crowd.

Laurie, who had watched the entire interaction, his eyes glaring through slits and a sneer upon his face, took hold of his wife’s waist and grabbed her hand in his own. “What a cad.”

Clicking her tongue in disapproval, she shook her head at him. “I think it would be unwise to throw stones from glass houses, Laurie.” She draped her arm around his neck as they sauntered around the dance floor effortlessly. “All those years of lessons with Mr. Brooke and you’ve yet to learn how to subdue your lurking green monster.”

He scoffed, rolling his eyes melodramatically. “I don’t have a lurking green monster, as you’ve so eloquently put it,” He told her, aloofness in his tone, to which she leveled him with a knowing stare. “At the very least, he’s not a monster. Perhaps a small, green, cuddly bear who likes to peak his head out every so often.”

“A cuddly bear?” Amy squealed softly as Laurie let her go and spun her away from him.

He pulled her back to his chest swiftly and held her close once more. “Precisely.”

“That bear has certainly come out to play tonight, then. And he’s not playing very nicely, I might add.”

Laurie smiled to himself as they swayed gently back and forth. “Unlike I, he hasn’t endured years and years of lessons on how to be a charming gentleman. Don’t hold it against him, I beg of you.”

Amy let her head rest against his shoulder in the place she’d come to find fit her perfectly. “I suppose I can let it slide. But just this once.”

“I’ll tell him you said so,” He whispered in her ear as his grip tightened around her sensual waist. Everyone else in the ballroom seemed to drift away as they danced together, hand in hand. The two of them, a picture of love and loyalty, sought no other company other than each other. Laurie wished for nothing more than to stay in this moment with the woman he loved for the rest of his life. But he couldn’t find it in him to just let the topic go unrecognized. “Mr. Anderson was quite taken with you, my lady.”

She hummed softly. “I do have that effect on people.”

Laurie chuckled and pinched her waist playfully. “I’m not particularly fond of that particular character trait of yours, I must admit.”

Leaning away from him slightly, she quirked her eyebrow curiously. “Would you rather I a horribly wretched woman with a dreary personality and an uncomely appearance?”

“If it meant that I’d have you to myself, forever and always?” He leaned down to rest his forehead against hers, their noses barely touching and eyelashes sharing the faintest of kisses. “Absolutely.”

Amy’s eyes fluttered closed as her heart beat wildly in her chest. The way this man made her insides feel as if they were being set ablaze was very unbecoming of a lady such as herself. He was so unabashed in his devotion to her and it did nothing but intensify her affection for him. She loved him dearly. He was so, so good to her. Sometimes it was if she was living in a dream-like state, waiting anxiously to be woken up by the harsh light of reality. But each day with her husband came and went with only growing happiness shared between them.

She cleared her throat and looked up at him from beneath her lashes. “I think, perhaps, it’s time to get the carriage ready, my lord. I’ve got this hankering feeling to be alone with my husband and I’m not sure what will become of me if it doesn’t happen soon.”

Laurie paused his movements, his eyes meeting hers. He could see the desire setting deep within those alluring green eyes. She was a little minx, his wife. He loved her for it. “Your wish is my command, my lady.” He raised both her hands to his lips and pressed hard kisses to her knuckles. Then with a wink, he turned on his heel and made his way back toward the entrance they walked through just an hour earlier to ready the horses. She watched him go, a laugh erupting from her mouth as he practically skipped out the door, before searching the crowds for one of her sisters. It was only polite to let them know that she and Laurie would be departing early. No doubt her sisters knew exactly what the two had planned for the rest of the evening, but no one could blame them.

They were simply two fools in love.


End file.
